opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Commentary: Clinton, Obama camps mix it up verbally (from CNN.com)
by user Mcs81986 David Geffen, one of the founders of Dreamworks, made comments about both former President Bill Clinton and Senator Hillary Clinton of , after co-hosting a fundraiser for Senator Barack Obama of . The fundraiser raised over $1 million for the Obama campaign. Geffen believes that a polarizing figure, such as Senator Clinton, would not be able to bring our country together as President. He also believes that former President Clinton carries too much baggage in the sense that he gives his political enemies various ways to hurt him. Obama did say he was against mudslinging and attacking opponents in the field, which is quite noble. He is focused to have a campaign based on the issues. Nobody wants to be known as the attacker or the aggressor (except maybe President Bush, but that's another story). Yet, right now, the Clinton campaign is whining and attacking because of a comment an Obama supporter made, not a comment coming directly from the Obama campaign. So what did Obama do wrong? I guess Obama should have told Geffen that the First Amendment doesn’t apply. He has no freedom of speech. Why should Obama apologize for someone who is not directly part of the campaign staff? Yes, Geffen has been a huge fundraiser so far for Obama in the infant stages of the 2008 campaign, but as time goes on, Obama will raise more money making the money Geffen helped raise have a lower percentage of the total funds. It’s not even like Geffen gave him the sum of money directly. The money was accumulated by numerous people attending the event. I’m sure there were other people who contributed to the Obama campaign who feel the same way and if they happened to make comments as well, should Obama apologize for them too? No, it's foolish to think. Geffen also said at the same time that there isn’t anybody who is more ambitious than , and what’s wrong with that? Ambition is what makes people work hard and get far in life. Is there anyone running for president that isn’t ambitious? I’d say that’s a compliment toward . And here’s the irony that takes the cake, the campaign accepted the support of Robert Ford, State Senator of South Carolina, who then made the comment that Obama wouldn’t win the national election if he got the Democratic nomination because he is black. The Obama campaign did not demand the campaign to renounce this comment because how can you blame a campaign for an independent comment? You can't. Ford later on apologized on his own in response to the criticism about his comments. Let’s stop the whining and get back on topic. The longer this is drawn out the more the Clinton campaign will look silly and weak because they can’t handle criticism, unlike the Obama campaign which just pushed their respective comment aside. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Mcs81986 Category: February 22, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: David Geffen Opinions Category: Robert Ford Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.